Bouapha
Bouapha (pronounced "BWAH-fuh") the Gourdslayer is the protagonist of SPISPOPD, Amazin' SPISPOPD, the The Adventures of Bouapha series and Dr. Lunatic. He was named after a guy in Mike's English class in college. Bouapha is bald and wears a green shirt with a pumpkin and the "no" symbol on it (a red circle with a line through it). He has blue pants, big eyes, a pointy nose, and no mouth. He is from Merced, California. Bouapha generally fights by throwing big red hammers! In Dr. Lunatic, the more Hammer Ups he picks up, the more hammers he throws at one time. He can also throw them faster by picking up Pants of Power, make them bounce off solid objects with Sproingy Springs, and throw hammers backwards and forwards with Reverse Hammers! Not much is known about his personality or backstory, and outside of a few text messages that do not reveal much about his character, he hardly talks. It is never explained how he became known as the "Gourdslayer" and what made him the hero he is, though the plot of Happyponygate London, Ontario states that he is "world-renowned for 'handling situations'"; whether this is due to his deeds in the previous games or if he already had that status before is not clear. SPISPOPD In his debut appearance, Bouapha's basic appearance was mainly the same as in the later games, though he appears smaller, his nose is rounder, his belt his missing and his sleeves are longer. Bouapha also is shown to have a mouth in the victory screen that shows up when you win the game; no mouth was ever shown again afterwards. In his first game's plot, Bouapha sets out on a journey to Pumpkinia in the Zeta Toejam star system to return all the candles that Spider Pumpkin and his Pumpkin minions have stolen to Earth. In this game, he possesses a red rocket ship named TX-34Z; what happened to his rocket ship afterwards is never explained, although it has a cameo appearance as a keychain in Dr. Lunatic. Spooky Castle and Dr. Lunatic In Dr. Lunatic and its spin-off game, The Adventures of Bouapha: Spooky Castle, Bouapha is on the hunt for brains that have been stolen from an organ bank by The Thing in Spooky Castle and taken out of Zombie heads the titular doctor in Dr. Lunatic. His appearance here is basically a 3D version of his SPISPOPD look, though his nose is pointier, his sleeves are shorter, he wears a belt and his mouth is completely missing, even in the cover artwork and cinematics. The Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese scan database gives the following information on Bouapha: Amazin' Spispopd In Amazin' Spispopd, Bouapha looks the same as he does in Dr. Lunatic. In this game, due to the game's nature as a Pac-Man clone, Bouapha's Hammer power-up is temporary and can only be used as a close range attack. Amazin' Spispopd also features Bouapha's sister, Bouaphetta, who has yet to appear in any other game since. Sleepless Hollow In the second game of the Adventures of Bouapha series, Bouapha also retains his exact appearance from Dr. Lunatic, mainly due to the fact that almost all of the game's models were taken from previous games. In this game's story, Bouapha's car, the You-Go vehicle from Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, broke down, which leads him to the village of Sleepless Hollow, where he has to find six Mystic Hammers to stop the Headless Horseradish. This is the first game in which Bouapha can level up, and his power-ups work differently; see Sleepless Hollow. Happyponygate London, Ontario In the canceled Happyponygate London, Ontario, the third installment of the Adventures of Bouapha series, Bouapha was completely remodeled to fit the style of the game, which is similar to that of Loonyland 2: Winter Woods. In this game, Bouapha did not use his trademark red hammer, but will instead used various candy-themed firing weapons to defeat his enemies. The game's story mentions Bouapha as being "world-renowned for 'handling situations'" and being called to handle the attack of the Happy Ponies in Ontario - this makes it the first game to actually mention a clear reason why Bouapha is trying to save the day. Costume Party Bouapha appears as a costume in Costume Party with the Dumb Pack installed.